gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abracadabra
Abracadabra is a song originally by Jessie J. It is featured in the tenth episode of Season 2 of Glee: The New Years, Girl Power. It is performed by Alex Monroe, Claira Kingston, Karin Stefano and Addison Lee. Lyrics Alex: I don't wanna be the reason. We don't get down. So Ima let you do the leading, And follow you now See I just don't usually do this, But you're bringing me out. All the doubts I had have gone away When you're touching me I'm not afraid, Alex and Claira: Knowing the same, going away, here to stay, I just wanna be your girl I can be all you want, What do you say, I just wanna be your girl, yeah. Alex '''and '''Claira: Coz you got my heart unlocked, It's so unreal you know, Don't want this to stop, Your so damn keepable Feel your magic touch It's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra 'Cause you got my heart unlocked, It's so unreal you know, Don't want this to stop, Your so damn keepable Feel your magic touch It's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra Karin: I didn't even see you coming, It was such a surprise, I wasn't expecting nothing, Now I'm lit up inside Your bringing out all the colours, No more black and white You won the race and got the gold, So here I am, we're good to go Karin '''and '''Addison: Knowing the same, going away, here to stay, I just wanna be your girl I can be all you want, What do you say, I just wanna be your girl, yeah Karin '''and '''Addison: 'Cause you got my heart unlocked, It's so unreal you know, Alex '''and '''Claira: Don't want this to stop, Your so damn keepable Karin '''and '''Addison: Feel your magic touch It's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra Alex '''and '''Claira: You got my heart unlocked, It's so unreal you know, Karin '''and '''Addison: Don't want this to stop, Your so damn keepable Alex '''and '''Claira: Feel your magic touch It's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra Addison: I don't wanna take my time, I don't wanna wait in line, Claira: I just want you by my side Come and give me what I like, Alex: I don't wanna take my time, I don't wanna wait in line, Karin: I just want you by my side Come and give me what I like, 'Cause you got my heart unlocked, It's so unreal you know, Don't want this to stop, Your so damn keepable Feel your magic touch It's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra You got my heart on lock, It's so unreal you know, Don't want this to stop, Your so damn keepable Feel your magic touch It's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra Hey yeah, oh yeah, yeah. Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Sung by Addison Lee Category:Songs Sung by Alex Monroe Category:Songs Sung by Karin Stefano Category:Songs Sung by Claira Kingston